


Something I Can't Live Without

by lumosflies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies
Summary: At first, Asahi heard a mostly innocent rumor that just happened to be accurate: Azumane has never kissed a girl.Asahi only became certain that he didn’t care about these rumors when he met Nishinoya Yuu.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing), read stories





	Something I Can't Live Without

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "[I Believe](https://youtu.be/d4lSke63WMI)" by the Jonas Brothers

The rumors had started when Asahi was only sixteen years old. He didn’t know how they started, especially since they contradict the much darker rumors that he was secretly a twenty-year-old who was held back multiple times.

At first, Asahi heard a mostly innocent rumor that just happened to be accurate: Azumane has never kissed a girl.

He heard it on his way to class one day in his first year. At the time, he didn’t care too much whether people believed that or not. It was true, after all. He had never kissed a girl. Even in middle school, he politely turned down the few confessions he received from girls in his classes.

Asahi thought he had more important things to worry about than whether or not he had kissed a girl. Eventually, the rumor spread and transformed like a game of telephone. Sometimes he heard that he _had_ actually kissed a girl—many girls, actually—under the bleachers or behind gyms. Sometimes he heard that he was secretly dating one of the popular girls from Daichi and Suga’s class. Once, he heard that he was just playing hard to get and waiting for a girl to be brave enough to confess their feelings for him to give her his first kiss.

He didn’t know who claimed to have this secret romance with him, nor did he know who started the rumor that he was saving his first kiss for the first girl who confessed to him.

Asahi only became certain that he didn’t care about these rumors when he met Nishinoya Yuu. The other boy was so carefree and self-assured that he made Asahi want to feel the same way about himself.

“Then why don’t you?” Nishinoya had asked one day before volleyball practice. “Who cares what other people say behind your back?”

Asahi had been so taken aback by the blunt question that he took a few seconds to process it. 

“I-uh...I don’t want them to be afraid of me,” he admitted. “I’m kind of big and scary if you don’t know me.”

That wasn’t enough for Nishinoya. 

“That’s a load of crap,” he said. “I didn’t know you until last week and I knew you would be the coolest, friendliest guy on the team before I even talked to you!”

Asahi knew he had been blushing, so he ducked his head and occupied himself with the task of changing into his sneakers.

“Coming from you, that’s quite a big compliment,” Asahi mumbled to himself.

* * *

When Asahi was seventeen, the rumors spiraled. One girl said that she made out with Azumane from the volleyball club in the backseat of his car, and he asked her to cheer him on at their next match.

Asahi had to laugh at that one. He walked to and from school every day, so he didn’t know where anyone got the idea that he had his own car.

He received his first confession of high school in the middle of his second year. He vaguely knew Sano Hideko from the softball team. She was always kind in the few times they interacted in the hallways, and she never seemed disturbed by the stubble on his chin or the way his hair had grown long enough for a ponytail.

Sano handed him a box of chocolates on Valentine’s Day. She had asked to meet him after school before he had to go to practice, and he agreed to meet with her by the Second Gym entrance. 

He had been under the impression that she just wanted to get to know him a little better, but the box in her hands made it clear that she thought otherwise.

“I think you’re sweet, Azumane,” she said with a smile. “Will you please accept this?”

It was a loaded question, and they both knew it. As silly as it felt to Asahi, receiving a confession of someone’s feelings in high school was apparently a big deal to the rest of their school. The first feeling Asahi recognized after the initial shock was guilt.

“Oh,” he had said softly. “I think you’re nice too.”

The flicker of hope in her eyes made had Asahi feel even worse. He thought he was going to be sick.

“I’m so sorry, though,” Asahi said, bowing his head. “I’m afraid I can’t accept this.”

Asahi had been prepared for the worst-case scenario. He knew that some girls still thought that all it took to get a kiss from him was taking this leap of faith. He thought she would throw the box to the ground and run off to confirm everyone else’s beliefs that he was cruel and cold-hearted. Or maybe she would cry. That would almost certainly make Asahi begin to panic.

Sano did none of those things, though. Instead, she simply lowered the box and looked up at him with one of the softest smiles he had seen from someone who had just been rejected.

“That’s okay,” she said.

She reached up to wipe at her eyes with the back of her sleeve, and Asahi felt a part of his stomach twist uncomfortably. He never wanted to hurt anyone’s feelings.

“I suppose I should have expected this,” Sano sighed. “Could you do me a favor and not mention this to your boyfriend, though? I don’t think I could handle the embarrassment of confessing to someone who was already taken.”

“Sorry, what do you mean?” Asahi asked. “You think I have a boyfriend?”

Sano gave him a confused look. “You mean you’re not dating Nishinoya from the volleyball club?”

Asahi shook his head.

“I’m not dating anyone,” he said. “And we’re just friends.”

It was Sano’s turn to blush.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Azumane,” she said. “ I heard some people saying you two were so close because you were dating, but I thought it was just another one of those silly rumors.”

All Asahi could do was stare back at her in surprise. “I- uh...I don’t think I’ve heard _that_ rumor before.”

The whole misunderstanding was so ridiculous, Asahi had to let out a laugh. Sano’s questioning expression faded when she began to laugh along with him.

“I suppose there’s no harm done, then,” she said. “But now that I know you’re single, I hope you’ll change your mind by next year.”

She waved goodbye to him and walked away, leaving Asahi dumbfounded. This was certainly the strangest confession he had received so far. Asahi turned to walk upstairs to the club room. He was already running late and so focused on getting changed quickly that he didn’t even notice the two first years standing by the gym’s open doors watching him.

* * *

When Asahi was eighteen, the rumors about his love life had mostly fizzled out. Now, people were back to speculating whether or not he was much older than the rest of his classmates. Asahi secretly preferred the rumors about his love life, even if they did cause some misunderstandings.

He hadn’t received a single confession since Sano’s last year, but that didn’t mean some girls had given up on him. He could hear them giggling when he passed by or when he held the door open for them. It all made him feel just as uneasy as Sano’s confession had.

As he neared the end of his third year, Asahi had begun to realize why Sano thought he was dating Nishinoya in the first place. Their friendship suffered in the long month they didn’t speak, but Asahi thought it had only grown stronger since they made up.

They spent much more time together, too, which Asahi appreciated. He had also learned over the last year that he did have a crush on one of his closest friends. He never imagined himself being brave enough to confess to Nishinoya, though.

Nishinoya had been sitting with him at lunch on Valentine’s Day, exactly one year after Sano first made him think about the rumor of Nishinoya and him dating. So when he saw Sano walking toward their table with a pink box in her hand, Asahi began to prepare for the embarrassment of having to turn her down a second time.

“Isn’t that the girl from the softball team who confessed to you last year?” Nishinoya asked.

“Yeah, that’s Sano Hideko—wait,” Asahi turned to face Nishinoya. “How do you know about that?”

“You were standing right outside the gym,” Nishinoya said with a shrug. “It’s not like you tried to keep that private.”

Sano had barely stepped within hearing distance of their table when Nishinoya stood up and walked over to Asahi’s side.

“Asahi, do you trust me?” Nishinoya asked.

“Always,” the automatic answer slipped out before Asahi could think about it.

Nishinoya grabbed two handfuls of Asahi’s sweater and yanked him forward. Asahi didn’t have time to process what was happening until he felt Nishinoya’s lips pressing against his. His stiff posture relaxed as he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Nishinoya took the lead, as he did with so many other things in life, and Asahi was more than happy to follow.

It was short, no longer than a few seconds. But Asahi couldn’t stop smiling when they pulled away. He knew he must have looked a little foolish to the nearby onlookers, but he didn’t care. Nishinoya just kissed him, and he didn’t even spontaneously combust like he thought he would if this ever happened.

Sano chuckled, breaking Asahi out of his daze. He tried to find the words to explain himself or just to greet her, but he found none. Instead, he just offered her an apologetic shrug.

As if she knew what he meant to say, Sano just laughed again.

“There’s no need to apologize,” she said. “I’m happy for you.”

Nishinoya kept his grip on Asahi’s sweater held tight until she walked away. He began to lower his hands, but Asahi reached out to take them in his own.

“Care to explain yourself?” Asahi asked.

“I thought it was obvious how I feel about you,” Nishinoya answered honestly. “But if I have to do it the proper way, I’ll get you some chocolates, too.”

“You don’t need to do anything like that,” Asahi said, shaking his head. “I really like you just the way you are, Yuu.”

Nishinoya’s bright grin only confirmed what Asahi already knew—the whole school could be watching him, but as long as Nishinoya was there, he never felt more confident.

“Will you go out with me, Asahi?”

Asahi smiled and gave Nishinoya’s hands a light squeeze.

“I’d love to go out with you.”

The next day, the whole school was finally able to agree on a single rumor about Asahi. Azumane Asahi was officially taken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jijisdeliveries) | [Tumblr](https://lumosflies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
